Planning Ahead
by Athena
Summary: Wingul and Rowen talk through the difficulties presented by Gaius' whims. (Post-Xillia AU)


**"Planning Ahead"**

"Whose bright idea was it, Ilbert?"

Rowen made a questioning noise as he turned in his chair, watching Wingul enter his office. Too composed to _storm_ across the distance, the younger man allowed the intense frown on his face to speak the volumes of his displeasure. "I have no idea what you are referring to." It did not take a genius to guess the reason for Wingul's ire, but Rowen kept his peace. He removed his spectacles to clean them, still becoming used to needing them for daily activity.

"Don't give me that." It was only a great deal of discipline that kept Wingul from clenching his hands or shifting foot to foot where he stood. "Who suggested this idea of going to Elympios in disguise?"

Adjusting his spectacles so they sat properly on his nose, Rowen calmly replied. "Really now, Wingul. Does that sound like something I would suggest to His Highness?" He picked up his quill to continue working on the forms stacked on his desk, his script neat and crisp after a moment's break.

Wingul worked his jaw with a low level of frustration. No, it didn't sound like something Rowen would suggest. Really, he knew _exactly_ who was to blame for the entire idea, but grousing in the prime minister's general vicinity had to keep things from gaining traction. "It would be a security nightmare."

"And potentially slow down the integration of our governmental facilities, yes. I am aware." Now that he was back to writing, Rowen did not look up from his paperwork. "But you know Gaius. Better than any of us, you know how stubborn he can be when he wants to do something."

Wingul continued to stand there, his attention slowly shifting from the top of Rowen's head to the set aside forms. Two steps forward brought him to the edge of the desk, and he scooped the top few papers off the stack. "These are passport forms." There was a pause as he averted a stern look back at Rowen's head. "For crossing through Marksburg. For both yourself and Gaius."

"Indeed." Rowen lifted his idle hand to tap the next few papers on the stack. "If he wishes to pursue this idea, it would be best to prepare every aspect before he takes off alone. I happen to recall tales of His Highness taking unscheduled trips without an escort."

The implication was too clear to ignore; instead of looking to the tapped papers, Wingul kept his stare leveled on the prime minister. "You are somehow going to make this _less_ of a security issue by having _two_ heads of state traipsing around Elympios?"

Rowen once again tapped the papers, finally pausing in his writing to meet the younger man's eyes. Recognizing the inscrutable expression, Wingul relented and plucked the next sheet from the stack. Rowen spoke while taking in the unimpressed look on his face, unable to mask the amused lilt in his voice. "I have three tailors from Trigleph scheduled to arrive tomorrow. They will have many samples of their wares that I'm sure you can choose from."

"I am not going to make matters worse by being part of this farce, Ilbert."

"Half a farce, really. I have made official plans to meet with Chancellor Marcia for a tour of Trigleph. His Highness' trip will be unannounced, and I will advise him to leave Kanbalar three days prior."

The shift in demeanor was subtle but important; Rowen could tell from the way Wingul leaned back slightly that he had caught on to the full plan. "So you intend to draw attention away from His Highness' activity by being visible elsewhere in the country."

"Precisely." Rowen allowed a smile at last, especially as the younger tactician reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "I find merit in Gaius' idea, so this is the best way I can think of executing a safe plan. I hardly have to worry if the leader of the Chimeriad is guarding the king."

The unimpressed look was back in full force at the glib comment. "It won't be an effective ploy if the prime minister of Rieze Maxia goes unguarded."

"That is true." Rowen reached up to stroke his beard while passing another form to Wingul. "I have drawn up forms for both Presa and Agria so they can accompany me. I would appreciate it if you told them."

Wingul's eyes only briefly scanned the form for Presa's name before he spoke again. "So Jiao will be holding down the fort over here."

"Yes. He would be in the best position, as he is still going between Kanbalar and Xian Du on a regular basis for tribal affairs. It will be imperative that he learns how to use a GHS before I leave."

"I will work with him." It was an implicit acceptance of the entire plan. "It's not a matter of learning how to use a GHS; Elize has shown him hers and he was able to describe some of its functionality to me. His hands are simply too big for all the models I have seen."

Rowen's lips pinched into a slight frown at that. "I doubt I will be able to find something more suitable for him before we leave." Especially considering a new GHS would likely have to be shipped over from Trigleph.

The concern was dismissed with a slight shake of the head. "It's not ideal, but I believe he can work around it if I locate a stylus for him. A stylus will be far easier to find or fashion in the given timeframe." Wingul crossed his arms in thought. "I can spend some time looking for a replacement while in Elympios."

A breathy chuckle escaped Rowen as Wingul began forming plans of his own. "You will have to handle most of the correspondence for Gaius, of course."

"Of course." Wingul briefly looked towards the ceiling as he was reminded of Gaius' abysmal grasp of Elympios' casual technology. "I take it that the tailors will have selections for women as well?"

"They will. I hope their wares are to Presa's tastes."

Wingul snorted. "Presa will be excited for the opportunity; I doubt I will have to mention anything other than traveling to Elympios to win her over. Agria is the one I hope will be pacified by new clothes." When Rowen raised a brow, Wingul continued. "She isn't happy with the waves of Elympion tourists. You might have your hands full with her."

"I see." He hadn't had much of a chance to talk to Agria in-depth, so the details were appreciated. "I would not have thought she would be interested in Elympion fashion, based on what you just said."

There was a slight tilt of the head from Wingul - as close to a shrug as he ever gave in these situations. "She has been talking to Leia. The only things I ever heard her actually compliment were her clothes." And that was high praise from Agria at her surliest.

Rowen nodded contemplatively, watching as Wingul returned the papers on his desk. He shuffled through the remaining papers in front of him to pluck out empty forms. "These will be for your 'unofficial' identities. I trust you will be able to fill out these with Gaius?"

Wingul took the papers, briefly looking over the various boxes before turning to leave. "Most of this can be reported truthfully. It won't be a problem."

"Please ensure Gaius doesn't make his false name anything too outlandish."

The final comment was dismissed without Wingul turning to look back. "I have no intention of allowing him anywhere near these things with a writing instrument." There was a moment of silence as Wingul reached to open the door. "I will have these back before dinnertime."

With a smile of acknowledgment, Rowen saw Wingul off. He sighed peaceably, sinking back into his chair instead of immediately taking up his quill again.

It was always nice to cooperate with his coworkers.


End file.
